The Things I'll Do
by Edina Clouds
Summary: C/O challenge: Jaw. Salivating beast meet Dean Winchester. Happy Birthday fallenangel218 Have now added follow on chapters to this - from Sammy's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this is late. Had to do "real life" stuff at the weekend!

For fallenangel218's birthday – hope you like it.

---

The Things I'll Do

He didn't have time to think. The in-built mantra of "_save Sammy_" played over a thousand times in his head as he pushed his younger brother out of harms way. For the next few minutes time stood still as bone-crushing teeth sank deep into his arm. And, much as he tried, he couldn't help but scream in agony as foul smelling juices from a salivating jaw mixed with copious amounts of his own blood.

An instant later the explosion of a shotgun drowned out his scream. Momentarily the creature tightened its hold before releasing Dean's arm and collapsing alongside.

"The things I'll do," Dean thought as darkness beckoned.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't get the idea of a Sammy POV out of my head – so had to put it down on paper. Hope it doesn't suck!

100 words on the nose, better than my last attempt.

---

Damn my brother! Why'd he have to play the super hero all the time? Had that fricking thing in my sights and he pushes me outta the way, takes the bullet for me … again!

By the time I'd gotten to my feet, shotgun raised, the creature had its jaw embedded in Dean's arm. Don't think I'll ever forget the scream as teeth ripped into flesh and bone; took two full blasts to knock it off him.

I wrapped my shirt around the gaping wound.

"Easy," I soothed as he slipped into unconsciousness "why you gotta do the things you do?"


	3. Chapter 3

For some reason this little story won't leave me alone right now – so still using the word "jaw" here's another little addition, although much more than 100 words. Please let me know what you think.

---

Glad he was out of it I increased pressure on the wound, but despite the effort blood continued to seep through the cloth. Dean, obviously in a lotta pain, mumbled incoherently. "He's in trouble," I thought. Unless I could stop it somehow he was gonna bleed out.

I weighed our options, they were limited. We were stuck in the middle of nowhere, five miles from the car, my seriously injured brother unconscious. Getting help was gonna be an issue. Oh I would've carried him to the car, no problem, but I doubted he would've made it, would've bled to death long before we reached the Impala.

Given the situation there was only one option, I'd have to cauterize the wound. Pulling together some twigs and leaves I soon had a fire in full swing and my hunting knife placed amongst the flames. I removed the blood sodden shirt from around his arm and winced. The wound already looked angry, dirt from the creature's mouth mixed with blood to blacken the area. I pulled a bottle of water from the bag and did my best to rinse out grime and blood.

Dean tossed feverishly as I leant in against his body to hold him still. Gripping his wounded arm with one hand I pulled the heated knife out of the fire with the other, using my jacket for protection. Sweat ran down into my eyes as I positioned the knife above the injury. "Sorry big brother," I murmured as, jaw clenched, I placed the heated blade against jagged flesh.

Dean's scream tore through me as he struggled to pull away, but I held on tight as hot metal seared the parted flesh together. The whole process took only a matter of seconds, any longer and I would've caused more damage, but my brother, now conscious, lay panting beneath me.

"Holy crap, Sammy!" he hissed.

I tossed the knife to one side, pulled sterile gauze from its packaging and wrapped the arm. At least the bleeding had stopped.

Moments later I was emptying the contents of my stomach in the bushes. Damn our family business! Nobody should have to do that to another human being let alone his brother!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay – the final piece in the puzzle, think I can finally put this one to bed.

With thanks to The Tribble Master for a little bit of inspiration!

---

The important thing now was to get him some help. I'd stopped the bleeding but infection and shock were a real danger. I could already see the early signs as he lay shivering beside me.

"Come on big brother, we gotta go," I said as I placed an arm around his shoulder and levered him into a sitting position.

"Just give me … a minute … Sammy," he murmured, jaw clenched against the pain, wounded arm tucked protectively into his side.

"Okay," I breathed. "Why don't I just tie something around that? … give it some support?"

He nodded his agreement, so I tore a large strip from my blooded shirt and tucked his arm inside the newly formed sling.

"What's the plan?" Dean hissed as I tied the fabric in place.

"Well, we gotta five mile hike ahead of us," I answered. "You up to a little stroll?"

He held out a hand in answer and I pulled him gently to his feet.

"You okay?" I asked as he swayed slightly. Dean nodded, as sweat trickled into semi-closed eyes.

I placed a steadying arm around his waist and waited for him to find his balance before heaving the bag onto my shoulder and wrapping Dean's uninjured arm around my neck. We moved forward slowly, each step a difficulty for my brother as he leaned into me for support.

Twenty minutes later Dean stopped suddenly, "gonna hurl," he grimaced.

I rubbed his back as, shaking violently, he emptied his stomach onto the forest floor.

"Easy … easy," I soothed.

"Hurts Sammy," he mumbled between dry heaves.

"I know … I know … we'll rest here a minute … okay?"

I draped my jacket over his shoulders to ward off the chills and weighed up our options. It was clear that Dean would not be able to carry on much longer, was nearing the end of the line. I decided that our best option would be for me to carry him; it would speed up the journey, get him to help much faster.

I was just working out how best to put this idea to my obstinate brother when we heard loud snarls in the bushes.

Dean looked warily at me. "You don't … suppose," he asked, teeth chattering, "that thing … had a mate?"

"Sure hope not," I answered as I reached into the bag for the shotgun.

In an instant a large shape moved at speed towards us. I stood in front of Dean and fired several shots into the oncoming creature. It howled in pain as it slammed into me, knocking me to one side and the shotgun out of my hand.

Dazed I reached for the weapon, fumbling to reload it as the enraged beast turned for its next attack. Moments later it was hurtling towards me and I knew I wouldn't make the shot in time, was bracing myself for the onslaught.

It didn't happen. My obstinate brother made sure of that when he leapt onto its back and plunged a knife deep into the back of its neck. Seconds later I'd reloaded and emptied the contents of the shotgun into the now dying animal.

I knelt beside my sweat soaked brother. "You jerk," I grinned, squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Bitch," he replied weakly before passing out.

Pulling him up and over my shoulder I carried him the rest of the way back to the Impala and much needed help.


End file.
